Darkened Fates
by Dragginninja
Summary: Light gets bored, and decides to kill some fantasy characters that he dislikes. Unknown to him, they are real, and others close to them join the taskforce to help catch him. Crossover with Kingdom Hearts as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Well hello there! This my first chapter written on my phone. I am currently complaining to myself on how sucky this is. Also, welcome to the first chapter of my first fanfiction not in the Nobody's Heartless universe. I've had this idea for awhile, and decided to get a heads up on this. This happens BEFORE book six in the manga. Or, for those that watch the anime, before L is killed. Welcome, to **_**Darkened Fates. **_**(title in progress)**

**PAGEBREAK**

Light was bored. It had been about 6 months since he had begun his quest as Kira to rid the world of criminals. After awhile, however, his genius had grown bored with the repeditave task of watching the news and killing criminals on television. He had gone to reading the newest book of his favorite series, _Artemis Fowl, the Atlantis Compex. _

As he read it, he laughed at Orion, Artemis' alternate personality, which acted similar to Misa, only more of an idiot. Ryuk came into Light's room via the wall, and looked at the title of the book. _"ANOTHER _Artemis Fowl book? I really don't get why you like that series, Light." he complaned to the young adult, who still enjoyed fantasy books.

"You know? I'm bored as hell, and know that this will probably have no effect, but I'll do it anyway." Light said, pulling out the Death Note. He opened it to the latest page, and wrote in the name of his least favorite character: Mervill Brill, one of Opal Koboi's henchman. He then followed it with the name of his twin brother. "You know that you just killed two fantasy characters, right?" Ryuk asked him, as he had read the names over Lights shoulders. "Yes. Yes I do."

_**Meanwhile, underground...**_

Foaly was in the ops. Booth when a call came in from Atlantis. He listened to a distressed sprite yelling that two pixies had suffered heart attacks. This _was _an interesting occurance, as it was rare for _any _of the People to have health problems related to the heart, not to mention that the two were less than 100 years old. He turned back to the television that he had on the news channel, and heard the word "Kira" several times. His Gift of Tongues immediately translated it into "Death" in Japanise. Apparently, this man was killing criminals with heart attacks, and his identity was unknown. He reached for his communicator and made a call.

_**The next day...**_

Light walked into the room that was being used as the official headquarters of the Taskforce. L was there, talking to Watari via computor. Seeing that the entire taskforce was there, L ended the conversation. He then said, "Well, since we're getting virtually nowhere in the Kira case, I have contacted an outside ally, the only person besides Light-" Light gave a slight nod at L's praise, "-who I consider an intellectual equal. He is little known, yet at the same time famous, as he has appeared in seven books written by a man named Eoin Colfer. I'd like you to meet an old friend of mine, Artemis Fowl."

**PAGEBREAK**

**Well, first chapter finished! So far, I'm enuoying writing this. Oh, and confession time: Kirox, while he most likely will not be mentioned in this, was inspired by Deathnote, namewise. Namely, take Kira, replace the A with an O, then add an X. See? You get Kirox. Also, this is after my ALTERED Atlantis Complex, with Kirox. (See Nobody's Heartless Artemis Fowl mix). I also have NO idea when this will be updated, as I will more than likely be occupied with Organization Days.**

**Farewell for now, friends.**

**-Dragginninja **


	2. Extreme Fangirlyness

**Well hello, and welcome to chapter 2 of Darkened Fates! I'm not planning to have this very long, just so you know. And I say nomg. You must always remember this. I generally forget this but**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Artemis Fowl or Deathnote. Or Kingdom Hearts, the crossover of which is unintentional origionally. They belong to their respective owners, and I only wish I owned them. That is all. Oh, and I apologize for any OOC-ness, as well as any randomness.**

* * *

><p>Light gave out the most fangirl-ish squeal anyone in the Taskforce had ever heard, including L, who'd heard his fair share. Much more than Zexion had, who was randomly there, before teleporting away, no one having seen him. "Where is he?" Light asked, after recovering from his bout of "Fangirl flue."<p>

"Still in Ireland." L answered, looking slightly shell shocked. Something traumatic had happened to him, and it involved Fangirls, that much Light could tell. "I'll be dispatching Watari to pick him up." L said, walking out of the room. Light had a brief relapse, and then recovered.

(A/N: It's not cured yet, though.)

Light went back to his house after the workday, excited for the next day. He decided to play a video game, as he hadn't in years. He loaded up his favorite game, Kingdom Hearts 2. He decided that Saix was annoying, and wrote his name in the Deathnote. He followed it by the most whiny and annoying character in any of the games. It was Vexen.

Elsewhere, in the World that Never Was...

Saix was sitting on his throne in Where Nothing Gathers, speaking to #1, Xemnas. "Heart collection has increased." He said in a deadpan monotone. He felt something, which in itself was a surprise. It had been years since he had felt anything besides emptyness. It flickered, ad then turned into blinding pain. He felt that if he had had a heart, then it would have burst. Luckily for him, it faded after a moment. Unluckily for Vexen, who was in the Realm of Darkness after finishing his mission, was walking around when a heartless glomped him. There was a flash, and Vexen was Even. "Interesting. I must experiment!" He said, teleporting back to the World that Never Was, in the throne Room "Superior! I have made a momentous discovery!" Even exclaimed, looking at Xemnas. "What, IV?" he asked, bored. "I have regained my heart!" Even exclaimed. Instantly, Xemnas had his Ethereal Blades at Even's throat. "How?" he asked. "Well," Before Even could hear anything else, he collapsed, an odd expression of shock on his face. They brought him to Zexion, who was the second- most knowledgeable in the medical field. Zexion pronounced Vexen dead of a heart attack. Xemnas to the one member who watched news from around the worlds: Xaldin.

"hello, superior." Xaldin said a he watched a dozen televisions at once. "III. I have a question: is there anyone killing people via heart attack?" Xemnas asked. "Yes. There is a man, or at least they think that it is a man, that has the ability to kill people with heart attacks. No one knows how, though. He claims to be ridding the world of crime." Xaldin explained to Xemnas. "I see. If we had that power, we would be able to destroy anything in the Organization's way!" Xemnas exclaimed, getting excited. "Allow me to retrieve it, sir." Xaldin asked, trying to earn a promotion. "No, we need you here, III. You are out intelligence officer, and we need you here. I know who to send..." Xemnas commented, leaving Xaldin to continue his duty.

Xemnas walked into the library, looking for Zexion. He found the 17 year old reading, as usual. "What are you reading?" Xemnas asked him. "Twilight. I really don't see the big fuss over it." Zexion answered him, closing the book. "What do you need, Superior?" he asked. "Well, apparently in one world there is a man, identity unknown, who has the ability to kill people without touching them. We need to find him, and get that ability. Our number 14 is still missing, but you can find the man and then send word, and we'll send Kirox to gain the ability." Xemnas said. "Understood, superior." Zexion said, going to the Grey Area to get more details from Saix.

As Zexion walked through the hallways, he thought to himself, "Where is that idiot?" Truth be told, he was fond of Demyx and the more powerful, lower ranked Nobody. Even if he and Demyx acted like idiots sometimes. It made him think of the things his Other, Ienzo, had done with his friends.

As he passed Demyx's room, the above- mentioned Nobody jumped out, glomping Zexion. "Zexy!" he yelled. "What do you want, Demyx? I'm about to leave on an important mission." Zexion told him. "Really? What is it?" Demyx begged. "I can't tell you the details, but i involves Vexen's death." Zexion told him. "Can I go? They killed thee man who raised one of my best friends." Demyx told him. "While I'm as touched as a Nobody can be, you need to focus on finding Kirox. He's still missing." Zexion told him. "I know, and it worries me." Demyx told him. "As if you have a heart to feel with." Zexion told him. "Aw, we do have hearts. They're just not in our bodies." Demyx told him. "Good point." Zexion admitted.

(A/N: Just so you know, I just write what comes into my head. And so, the truth behind the Demyx theory!)

Zexion opened a portal to the world, which was labeled Earth in the Organization's archive, and more specifically the country of Japan, where Kira seemed to be centered. He walked through the portal.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, chapter two down! Xemnas wants the Deathnote's power, and he plans to get it via Kirox's powers. It would completely ruin any hope that Sora, Riku and Kairi would win. As Kutlassrocker said when I was talking to him about it, "Goodbye Realm of Light, hello Realm of Kira." I'd be scared, Sora. Very, very scared. Also, I'd like to explain how this fits into the Nobody's Heartless stories. This story you can read alone, but some things make more sense when you read Nobody's Heartless, all of the stories. This happens in a parallel universe, where CO never happens. And I know people are OOC, believe me. Especially Light.<strong>

**Farewell for now,**

**-Dragginninja**


	3. Why am i so random?

**Well hello there! Dragginninja here, bringing you an update! Just a warning. This may (Or may not) contain extreme randomness. I don't know, because I AM RANDOM! SAME AS THIS IS SPARTA! :)(: :D.**

**Anyway, I need to finish this so i can start on Twilight Tracks. COMING SOON, TO A NEAR YOU!**

* * *

><p>Light was walking to the Taskforce headquarters the next day. He had recovered from his bout of fangirl-itis, and was ready to mislead L about the identity of Kira. He got into the room, and nearly had another attack, because there was Artemis Fowl! And standing behind him was Butler. Light couldn't resist, and attempted to glomp Artemis. Butler caught him in midair, and then carried him over the the wall, and pinned him there using a pair of knives. "Leave Artemis alone" he said in a deep voice. Light nodded.<p>

"Now then, I am glad to welcome an associate of mine, Zexion." Artemis said. Light immediately ripped through the knives, and then ran and successfully glomped Zexion. "Zexy!" he squealed, hugging the Nobody. "Butler." Artemis said, as the large man lifted Light up and throwing him in a closet. "Well, looks like Light's in the closet." L joked. Everyone laughed at that.

After about an hour, Light was let out of the closet. "Well, looks like Light came out of the closet." L joked, just before Light grabbed him and threw him in the closet. Light then locked the door. "At least give me my sugar!" L demanded from in the closet. Light pushed a bowl of sugar cubes under the door.

"Thanks." L muttered, starting to eat the sugar. After another hour, he was let out, and promptly slapped Light across the face. "OW!" Light yelled, wanting to kill L more.

Zexion glared at the ridiculousness that was happening to him. "Why am I always surrounded by idiots?" he asked himself. "Because you know you love being the smartest." Butler said, used to the same sentence being spoken by Artemis. "True." Zexion admitted after a minutes silence.

By this time, everything had calmed down. L turned to Zexion. "So, why is it that you have joined us?" he asked in English. "Simple. the Superior wants to find Kira because he killed Vexen." Zexion explained. "You mean Vexen is dead?" Light asked him. "Yes, why?" Zexion asked, confused. A grin spread across Light's face, and he yelled out, "Yes! I hated him in the game! He's an annoying bitch pedophile!" he yelled, continuing for several minutes. Zexion stood up, walked over to the young man, and backhanded him into the closet. "Hey! Let me out!" Light yelled through the locked door. "So, what are you afraid of?" Zexion asked him. "Snakes." Light responded after a moment. Zexion used his powers to fill the closet with "Snakes". "LET ME OUT YOU GODDAMN BITCH!" Light yelled from the closet, screaming from the snakebites. Zexion broke the illusion, leaving the man gasping for air. "I find this amusing." Artemis said, sitting on the couch. L let Light out of the closet. "Hey look, Light came out of the closet!" Zexion yelled, which made the man tackle him. "NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!" Light yelled in Zexion's face. Zexion responded by shoving an illusion of Light's greatest fear at him, and Light curled up in a fetal position, whimpering while an endless nightmare ravaged his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Short, I know. I'm braindead on this, though. However, next chapter shows what Light's nightmare is. I just HAD to update this. I'll more than likely only have two or more chapters, same with Back to Back. Anyway, see you next time! Light's nightmare will be something to do with L, though. I may have to bump this up to M, to be honest.<strong>

**DRAGGINNINJA'S RECOMMENDATION BOARD:**

**First of all, I must recommend ParadiseAvenger's stories, no mater how gruesome they get. And just a note, because I read her Not Even Once story(ies). NEVER SMOKE METH! EVER!**

**Anyway, see you later!**

**-Dragginninja**


	4. Random as hell chapter

**Well, I decided to go ahead and finish this up. I need to get to work on one of my Legend of Zelda fanfictions. Peace!**

* * *

><p>Zexion stood for a moment, about to leave. Light yelled out, "I can't take the randomness anymore! I'm Kira, so just send everyone back to where they came from so I can escape from the randomness!" Light continued to yell stuff that was completealy random, such as, "I like pie!" Zexion looked at L. "Your plan worked." he said. "It looks like Operation: Drive Light Insane is complete!" L yelled, before laughing maniacly. "You know that he was insane before, right? That's why his parents hired you. Your job was to make HIM ralize he's insane." Zexion responded. "And it's also good that he knows that Artemis, Butler and the person I'm cosplayed as, Zexion, aren't real." Zexion said, before taking off his wig to reveal short brown hair, taking out contacts to show brown eyes, and wiping his face to show darker skin than Zexions. "Artemis" was doing the same, showing a man with darker brown hair and similar features to the first one. The one dressed as Butler took his feet out of the stilts, also taking off a fake bald cap. His muscles were all real, though. "Let's go get some coffee." The one who had dressed as Butler said. "Alright Bruce." The one who had dressed as Artemis said, clapping his older brother on the back. "Let's go, Steve." he said, clapping the one who was dressed as Zexion on the back. "Oh, be quiet, Joe." he told the Artemis one. They walked off into the sunset, leaving L and a softly giggling Light behind. "Honestly, who believes the news about a man who can kill people with a Notebook. It's all just the goverment." Steve told his older brothers.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I know. Short as hell. but I was getting NOWHERE on this. Imma gonna go start on the first chapter of The Hero, the Princess, and the Author whose storytitle was Stolen.<strong>

**Peace, people.**

**-Dragginninja**


End file.
